My Nine Year Old Wife
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: A joke that turned out not to be a joke. They intended to make it happen no matter what she said, yet she had to decline else she would lose something irreplaceable. Then why is it so hard to say no to those innocent eyes. "Warning Age gap Yuri" "Warning Age gap Yuri" No support for pedophilia!
1. Year 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the original story nor the character. I only hold rights for this story.

It was pretty dark and I was a little nervous. Who could blame me, after all I was in front of her apartment and… Well, I rubbed my arms to warm them up. The weather wasn't in my favor either…"So cold," I whispered.

I gulped once more…It was the first time I came to her alone or at such an hour. I didn't know what was going on with me anymore. Whenever she was in front of me…That fleeting feeling I couldn't name invaded me. The warmth emanating from her hands, and the warmth I felt rising deep in my heart, when the two of us would go on a walk together…It still made me feel giddy whenever I think about it.

My feet began to get cold again, so I stomped and paced around a little shaking my legs to keep warm. I know I shouldn't be here at this hour, but she was the only one I could turn to. "It has to be her, and only her!" Bumping my fists into the air, I slowly reached for her door bell. The chilling freeze that came along with the wind wouldn't stop me now. Nor the fact that I was on the fifth floor of her apartment complex.

I took a deep breath to brace myself.

"Here I come!" Pressing her door bell I instantly put on my serious face, though I couldn't help but blush at the thought of what I was about to do…with her. I heard her footsteps on the other side of the door. Here it comes and no turning back Takamachi Nanoha!

_**My Nine Year Old Wife**_

_**By**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

Opening the door was a tall blonde haired woman. She wore black pants and a black turtleneck, she didn't bother with slippers and the cool air of those days was rather pleasant for her. When she opened the door completely to look for whoever was coming at that ungodly hour, however, she didn't get a chance to speak.

"Hello, How can I hel-?"

"_**Please take me!"**_

She was baffled when she saw an auburn haired girl wearing a white puffy jacket standing before her door, screaming for her to rape her.

The first thing she did was sigh, then stepped outside barefooted and motioned for the girl to come in. "Come in first, you're going to freeze to death here," she said closing her eyes in annoyance.

Inside Fate Testarossa, the owner of the apartment, was heating some hot chocolate milk for her uninvited guest. From the corner of her eyes she observed the child. The last thing she wanted to happen was for the girl to misunderstand the situation…she sighed again, _w__hat have I gotten myself into? s_he asked herself suddenly feeling faint.

The girl, named Nanoha, was the third and youngest child of her close friends Momoko and Shiro Takakmachi. They had a café close to her workplace that was fairly well known. Fate would always visit them whenever she got a day off or any free time in general, but she really didn't know what had suddenly gotten into the little girl.

"So wanna talk about what happened?" she asked the younger girl walking over to her with two mugs of hot chocolate milk. The auburn haired girl stood up to accept it and sat back down onto the couch with the blond sitting down before her on a loveseat. The girl nervously gulped when she stared down into her mug. The woman was right before her, casually drinking her chocolate milk.

"I-I just-" Nanoha began, faltering a little under the hard gaze of the older woman, but she mustered up all her courage and continued "I wanted my first time to be with Fate-chan!" she nearly screamed spilling a few drops of the warm liquid in her hands onto the ground.

The blonde sighed and watched the full grown blush of the girl before her "Nanoha."

The shorter girl looked up to her, at least she wasn't too embarrassed to look at her with those big and round lilac-blue eyes.

"Nanoha, I hope you didn't forget that I am your godmother."

"That's why I came here first!"

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm older then you. It's a crime when an adult and a child…you know."

"Mama always said that age doesn't matter and that I should follow my heart! And my heart guided me to Fate-chan!"

"I am 43 years old, Nanoha. And a woman at that…though that's a little safer then with…But still I would kill anyone who did it with you anyway!"

"B-But…"

"And consider this Nanoha. I am friends with your parents, I wouldn't be your godmother otherwise, and they trust me to love and protect you like my own child. In a way that means you are my daughter too."

"But…that is…"

"I wouldn't want my daughter to suddenly go to other people's homes and say that she wants them to take her precious first time. Especially when it's so dark outside with no way to contact her."

"I-I…"

"If you understood, why don't we call your parents? They must be pretty worried," the older woman suggested, but the child shook her head violently. Tears were coming from her eyes and she was clutching her jacket. Fate felt bad for her, she didn't want her niece to cry or feel sad, but she had to tell her the truth otherwise they both would get in serious trouble later. She got up from her seat and knelt in front of Nanoha, before embracing the girl tightly.

"But…it hash-…to be with Fate-chahn," she sobbed holding onto the woman's shoulders tightly.

"I don't want to give it to them!" she finally cried out.

Fate's burgundy eyes turned sharp. She couldn't believe her ears. Rage was building up in her heart and guts. She tightened her hold onto the crying girl.

"Whom?" she asked her calmly.

"I-it was just a game…a stupid children game…th-the winner could de-demand anything from the looser that they wanted…an-and that girl's older sister suddenly said something about-about…and then there were those boys…they-I – I ran away as fast as I could…but -it's no good…I have to…or else they-they would…" She was crying and with each word that passed through her mouth her voice cracked up, until she collapsed into her godmother's warm embrace.

"Don't say any more," Fate said to her, planting kisses on her forehead, temple and her cheek. When she pulled her face away Nanoha snaked her tiny arms around her neck and pulled her down again. Close.

But then the door bell rang.

Fate pulled herself off Nanoha and walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a little silver haired girl together with a taller twin braided brunette behind her. Although she didn't see them, she heard the breathing of several others than the girls'.

"May I ask what you want?" she asked them through the door.

"Oh, Hello, we just saw one of my sister's friends going inside your apartment and that made us wonder…you know," the taller girl said. "And by the way, my name is Quattro and this is my little sister Cinque." She motioned toward the silver haired girl who nodded in response.

"So what? That girl's my niece, what do you want with her?" Fate said forcing herself to remain calm and composed. She knew that it was really important that she, as an adult, solved this problem without getting violent…though she really wanted to threaten them.

"Ah I see, I'm pretty sure that girl said some pretty bad things about us, I hope you wouldn't believe her, right?" that brunette said. The blonde felt her rage constantly rising, the way that voice sounded…it pissed her off.

"Then you surely can explain me what happened?" She pried, knowing already what the great deal was about

"Sure!, that girl uhm…Nanoha right! So that girl played a game with my little sister here …a penalty game and she lost…so I suggested my little sister, you see we have a few friends over there that need a little helping with a certain matter so~~ may we borrow her for about five minutes?" she explained and motioned with her left hand towards a group of boys with band aids on their foreheads.

"What kind of matter?"

"Only a few kisses on the cheek to cheer them on, you see they're in the football team of my High school and that would give them surely a power up, don't you think so~ too~?"

A few moments passed. Fate looked at her crying niece. She saw the pure fright in those eyes she loved so much. The blond walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Wait here," she said knowing that Nanoha would stay inside.

She walked back to the door, lifted the chain lock and stepped outside. When she was outside, she saw the figures of said boys sitting on the floor whose eyes were widening. Her eyes then fell towards the now suddenly shrinking brunette next to the door with her little sister as a shield. Fate smirked, they always reacted that way.

She was nearly 1.80 cm tall after all. And thought she was slim she had a more than well trained body.

She pulled her sleeves up, revealing her toned muscles. The kids simply stared upwards to the adult.

"Isn't that Japan's Female representative in Karate and Kendo from ten years ago? The one who set many records with her violent martial arts?" Cinque said out of nowhere in her monotone voice while her sister still used her as a shield and stammered that the blonde couldn't be that.

"You know," Fate tensed the muscles in her left arm, showing just how large her biceps were… "I am a pretty lonely woman since no one wants someone who is taller than them or," she cracked her neck and made herself stand straight to show her full height, the teenagers began to retreat, "who was stronger than them…that little one in my apartment is the only one who said that I'm cute, sooo~"

Inside the apartment the nine year old was still waiting for her godmother to come back in. She was getting worried that something might have happened to Fate. She wanted to walk to the door and see if she was still there. But she didn't want to break her promise to stay…"Wait she didn't say that I can't watch for her! She only said to stay inside!" She noted and promptly walked to the door.

She got a chair form the kitchen and placed it in front of the door in order to stand on top of it and look through the door viewer. When she looked through it, she could see the blonde lifting a boy up with one arm, the others simply staring at her in fright. The blonde sad something, but Nanoha wasn't sure what it was, so she pressed her ear against the door "…and that little one was promised to me the day she was born, so you better stay away from her you hear me?" The auburn haired girl's eyes widened.

"And you-" the blonde pointed to the twin braided girl who immediately attempt to run but was stopped by the grip of her little sister.

"Let go Cinque!" she demanded from the girl but she didn't let go.

"You reap what you sow," she said to her sister.

"She's right. You shouldn't involve yourself in children's games with ridiculous demands like that. Those kisses on my cheek she gives me as a good luck charm are mine alone, you hear me," she said threateningly, waiting for the girl to apologize before she walked back to her apartment door.

When she was inside again, she was really happy to see that Nanoha was still sitting where she left her. Fate walked over to her and gently pecked the girl's forehead. "You wanna now go back home?" she asked her niece who nodded embarrassingly.

Fully dressed to counter the chilling weather outside, both of them were standing in front of the elevator. _The group from earlier is no were in sight,_ Fate noted and looked down on the much younger Nanoha. Then an idea came to her mind.

She walked a bit ahead of Nanoha, stopped and knelt down "I'll carry you the rest of the way, okay? I know that you are tired so come on," she said to her niece, waiting for her to get on her back. When the elementary schooler was settled in a comfortable position she began to walk again.

_I used to carry her like this when she was small…_Fate mused, it really has been a long time since she last felt her niece's weight on her back. _But she's so light…as if…_her thoughts trailed off for a bit, so she didn't notice the bright blush on Nanoha's face.

_I wanted to be carried like a princess! _the child thought embarrassingly but still clung onto the older woman's shoulders and waist, her heart racing like crazy. _She smells so nice…and she's warm…Why? Why is my heart beating like this? I'm scared…I don't understand these feelings!_

When they arrived at the Takamachi household, an auburn haired woman was already waiting for them.

"Good evening you two," she greeted, "I thought so, that she would be with you, Fate." The blonde laughed sheepishly when she let her niece down.

"Sorry that I'm coming by so late. Little Nanoha here wanted to come by to her godmother a little and we completely forgot the time. Sorry Momoko."

"Well at least **you **were bringing her back, so I didn't have to worry much," Momoko said letting her child hug her around the waist. Their eyes had the same color, a trait that Fate liked. She had known Momoko for years and to see at least one of her children to have her special traits was a blessing.

"Ne Mama, is it true that I was promised to Fate-chan?"

"You told her?" The auburn haired woman shot her head into her direction.

"Eh?"

"I can't believe you…"she said in mocking hurt while Fate began to look at her strangely.

"Wait up. It was just a joke, right?"

"How could you think I was joking?"

"Huh? Wait? What?"

"I was totally serious!"

"WaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWait! WAIT! IT WASN'T A JOKE?"

"Now take responsibility! And marry her!" Momoko pointed an accusing finger at her. Her daughter on the other hand blushed like crazy at her mother's declaration.

"Bu-Bu-" she began to stutter but then Shiro came, "Shiro! Please explain to your wife that I can't possibly marry your nine year old daughter!"

But he only blinked at her. A few seconds passed before he spoke up "Oh," he asserted, "so it was already said…Well nothing can be undone now, you have my consent," he said and walked back into the house, leaving an utterly confused Fate back with his wife and daughter.

"E-eh-EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

Momoko gently nudged her daughters shoulders, making her look up, "Nanoha please say the phrase I taught you a while back." Nanoha nodded. She took a few deep breaths, before walking over to the still sputtering and confused blond.

"Fate-chan," she softly called out to her.

Fate looked down at her niece. She was confused. Apparently the joke her dear friends made about Nanoha being promised to her wasn't a joke and now…she looked into those beautiful lilac-blue eyes. The auburn haired girl bowed slightly, "I know I 'm clumsy, but I hope we get along well."

_Eh?_

"Eh? Wait what? WAIT, WHAT?"

to be continued …

The idea for this story came to me, when I wass typing down on chapter 3 of Just How Much I Love You...and you should have guessed that this story here will be just as fluff filled but more than different in points of comedy and story setting and time frame! I guarantee that this story will warm your heart!

P.s. Don't let the age gap scare you away XD

And also if you write many reviews about your opinior or just to flame, then I will improve my writing and add more fluff to the story mentioned above XD

So Please Read and Review

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Year 2

Okay, let's look at it calmly. No need for stress, right? Okay let's see…How did this happen? Okay, moments ago you're best friends since childhood have just told you that the joke they've told you on you're niece's birth was actually meant serious. Worse they knew that I was a lonely woman without a partner since the day I was born. To top that **I** (accidentally) have let my niece known said statement, hence I have to take the responsibility and marry my niece…The worst is that the birthday they told me (seriously) that I am engaged was the day of birth of my niece…

She is only nine years old.

Just how did I get myself into this situation? I knew that Momoko,my longtime friend, was a prankster and a fairly good actress. So I was extra careful with what I'd say or do around her and I would carefully watch and listen to her for any hints of a possible mischief…

To think I didn't notice that their joke was a trap? Well the main problem still is the the fact, that right next to me sleeping in my bed is a nine year old girl  
(She. Is. Not. Naked! And me neither!). I can still pretend that this is just a sleepover, like we did when I was babysitting her.

_Now that I think about it _I though looking at my niece laying so peacefully underneath my blankets _I have known her for all of her life…She would have been alone when her parents were at work or when Shiro was in the hospital because of his old job…if it wasn't for me, who always was beside her…_I gently placed a loving kiss onto her temple, wishing her a goodnight sleep. I looked at her sleeping form. So defenseless. But only around me _In a way I am just as close to her as her mother …_

I laid down once more. Then something tugged at my arm. I knew already what this was about. I opened my arms and laid on my side to allow Nanoha to move closer to me. Closing my arms I engulfed her in a protecting embrace. "Fate-chan"she whispered in her sleep. I smiled once again…

Really now…How did this whole mess happen?

_**My Nine Year Old Wife**_

_**By**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

_Nine years ago, 15th February, inside Uminari Hospital_

It was a quiet morning when she arrived at the hospital room,that was assigned to her closest friends. She made sure to buy two buckets of flowers. For whatever reason her best friend Momoko loved lilies, so she got a few. Nervousness was crawling into her belly and she gulped a few times , before she pulled her courage together and turned the doorknob. Inside the rising sun bathed the room and the two framed of her friends were engulfed by the rays of light. She blinked a few times …to make sure she wasn't seeing things…to make sure she was awake…

In the arms of her best friend since childhood laid the most beautiful child she had ever seen. A replica of her mother. Soft looking auburn strands. Those big puffy cheeks which screamed for a playful pinch. And then there were those eyes. The little child opened it's eyes…lilac-blue…

The blond walked over to her friends "Congratulations on receiving your third child." she said presenting the flowers to them and a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you, very much." Shiro answered, also smiling whom he took the gift. He noticed that it was a little heavier then usual. When her friend placed the gift in his wife's hands, a chain with a red orb fell onto her lap.

Momoko carefully placed the flowers on the nearby table before approaching the shining object with her hands…she lifted the chain up to her face and examined the orb, then the auburn haired woman looked at her friend.

Fate only smiled, she went over to her, took the chain and carefully placed it around the newborn's neck. The auburn haired woman took Fate's hand before it could retreat, her lilac-blue eyes full of wonder and tears.

The burgundy eyed woman smiled and said "A special jewel for a special angel." and wiped a tear from her friends face "It has been really long, hasn't it Fate?" Shiro commented, his brown eyes fixed solely on his child "And? How was the competition?"

"Hardly any. Those youngsters think that they could beat me with strong swings but poor footwork and though we lost in the whole, I still won all my competitions in Olympia…but I'm sure you saw the broad cast last week." she casually said with a bored expression on her face when she remembered the so called best of the world.

The tall man just had to squint his eyes "Ah, thought it pains me to say it, but you were more than overwhelming." he cringed when he saw the displayed on hit kill his friend did on each of her opponents, be it male or female _How did she get into the male competitions anyway?!_

"Let's stop talking about my carrier, rather tell me where Kyouya and Miyuki are."

she asked seeing that both her nieces weren't present at the moment.

"They're at school and in the daycare, we wouldn't want them to neglect their studies." he said.

"Studies? In the daycare?" Fate teased and Momoko giggled a little at which Shiro furrowed his brows "Well you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Grrr."

Both women giggled at the man's antics when he noticed the he was being played with and pouted. After their laugher died down and after Shiro's face stopped looking like a bunny, Fate resumed their earlier conversation, but not before reaching down and stroking the infants cheek.

The little child stirred a little at the touch but relaxed and snaked her little fingers around Fate's pinky finger. The blond smiled loving at the small child and gently stroke it's damp hair "Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked them, laughing slightly after seeing the child moan with it's toothless mouth; It was too cute to be described.

Her friends were a little silent and exchanged stares. They wordlessly agreed to something when they nodded and Momoko addressed Fate therefore "Why don't you choose a name for her, Fate?" the tall blond looked up from the child, to her friend.

It has been really long time since she had seen this look in Momoko's lilac-blue eyes. She remembered the time when she met the auburn haired woman, back then when they were nine, Fate was constantly abused by her mother.

Hitting her when she was drunk or throwing things at her when she was angry. Back then was when she had met Takamachi Momoko.

The auburn haired girl was really trying to befriend Fate whenever they met. Be it at school, in the park or when she was grocery shopping. The little her would always reject the persistent lilac-blue eyed girl.

And one day when her mother was a little too violent, she beat her so hard that was all bruised up. It was really hard for her to move around the next day and some asked her what was wrong because of the band aid on the blond's face and body.

At that time Momoko took her hand and dragged her away from all the noise. Those unique eyes were burning with determination. When they were far enough away the auburn haired girl demanded an explanation from her and began to cry because she was worried for her.

Seeing someone worry for her for the first time in her life; she broke down, crying and hugging the caring girl before her.

After that followed the process of opening, it took them long to form a bond and to trust each other equally…eventually they became the bests of friends and eventually Fate told Momoko of her mothers behavior…and the lilac-blue eyed girl helped her, saved her from her abusive mother and stayed friends for so many years.

Fate even was the bride's maid and best woman to her friend when she married. Though she herself never had a lover; she was too absorbed with her kendo and karate competitions and never really thought about it.

And now with her friend looking at her like this, left with the decision to name this wonderful child, she couldn't help but comply "Okay, then how about " she looked at the baby in her friends lap, and a name came to her mind that was engraved into her memories, but didn't know where she heard it

"Nanoha"

Shiro and Momoko looked at their friend, who had a solemn expression on her face when she looked at their third child. Then shared a knowing gaze and nodded.

"Yes, this is indeed a nice and gentle name" Shiro said patting his friends back while Momoko stroke the blond's hand.

"Thank you, and if you still don't find a lover in the future," Momoko's eyes sparkled "you can have Nanoha as your bride." Burgundy eyes widened but closed briefly for a breather before "Pfft!" laughing alongside her friends. And she swore.

No matter what happened…no matter who it will be…she will never let anyone hurt that shining light before her. The little girl she came to love as her own daughter…who always cheered her on and gave her good luck kisses when she was feeling down.

Fate Testarossa swore on that day to never let any evil or unjust to befall her niece!

_Present, Fate Testarossa apartment_

"To think that that promise was meant seriously." the burgundy eyed blond said, now sitting on the bed, next to a curled up little form. She gently ran her hand through those auburn tresses of her niece.

The baby she named and raised together with it's parents "Nanoha" She really did love that name. And when she was about to stand up to prepare herself a late dinner, she felt the child next to her reach out for her, and when she didn't find the blond her closed eyelids released little tears "Fate-chan…" she sobbed, at which Fate smiled lovingly and laid herself next to Nanoha again, pulling her into her arms.

The auburn haired girl instantly sighed. Fate smiled and kissed the girl's forehead lovingly. She felt herself relax whenever she held her niece and just for now she truthfully thought _Maybe it isn't that bad to have her here _and smiled while falling asleep with Nanoha cradled in her arms.

to be continued…

… … …

I hope you like this chapter and give me a little feedback XD though I still hope that reader X will get a different view of this story someday, somewhere...

Well whatever, just read and review so I can make some more chapters, thought the next one will be with Nanoha being nine years old, the chapter after that will be with Nanoha being ten, so look forward to it XD

As a warning flames will be used to make cookies for those who review seriously!

Until next time, yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
